Miroir : rioriM
by NocturneShadow
Summary: Après son aventure dans le Labyrinthe, Sarah ne pensait jamais revoir le Roi des gobelins. Elle avait eu tort. En effet, non seulement n'avait-il pas disparu, mais en plus, Jareth avait la fâcheuse manie d'apparaître dans la glace des miroirs!One Shot


Disclaimer : Labyrinthe ne m'appartient pas

Auteur : Nocturne Shadow

* * *

¤ MIROIR/RIORIM ¤

Après son aventure dans le Labyrinthe, Sarah ne pensait jamais revoir le Roi des gobelins. Elle avait eu tort. En effet, non seulement n'avait-il pas disparu, mais en plus, Jareth avait la fâcheuse manie d'apparaître dans la glace des miroirs! Sarah avait tout fait pour l'éviter mais elle constata rapidement l'omniprésence des miroirs dans ce monde de mortels! Partout où elle allait, elle n'avait jamais la paix. Elle ne pouvait fréquenter la salle de bain trop longtemps, il y avait un miroir là au-dessus de l'évier et c'était encore pire dans sa chambre où il y avait sa commode à vanité. Et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Beau temps mauvais temps, rien ne semblait perturber ses apparitions spontanées.

- Sarah, dépêche-toi, le petit déjeuner est servi! Hurla sa belle-mère de l'autre côté de la porte de sa chambre.

- Une minute! Répondit Sarah qui était en train de se battre avec ses pantalons en essayant de les enfiler sous ses couvertures.

- Tututut, ce n'est pas bien de faire attendre sa belle-mère!

- Oh toi la ferme! Dit-elle en lançant une chaussette qui atterrit en plein milieu de la glace de son miroir.

- Quel manque de politesse…

- Ah enfin. S'exclama Sarah en repoussant ses couvertures sur le côté. Elle ferait son lit plus tard, pour le moment, il y avait plus urgent.

Sarah posa un pied au sol puis un second pour ensuite se mettre debout. Alors qu'elle marcha vers la porte de sa chambre, elle se retourna pour faire une grimace bien méritée au Roi des gobelins qui l'observait toujours.

- Hé bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt!

Pour deux petites minutes, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un plat! Sarah ne l'avait tout de même pas fait si longtemps attendre. Elle allait s'engager dans l'escalier lorsque sa belle-mère l'interpella à nouveau.

« Attends une seconde… »

Sarah soupira longuement. Qu'y avait-il encore?

- Oui?

Sa belle-mère s'avança vers elle pour mieux examiner l'état de ses vêtements. Un seul regard furtif lui suffit.

- Tes pantalons sont dans un sale état!

Sarah haussa les épaules. Quelle importance cela pouvait-il y avoir qu'il y ait eu deux ou trois petites déchirures sur ses jeans?

- Et alors?

- Je ne veux pas que tu te promènes avec une horreur pareille! Retourne te changer!

Sarah trouva qu'horreur était un bien grand mot pour qualifier ses choix vestimentaires. C'était la mode, après tout, d'arborer un look un peu « grunge ».

- Mais tous mes jeans sont comme ça! Protesta-t-elle.

- Alors nous irons t'en acheter d'autres après le déjeuner!

Sarah fit la grimace. C'est qu'elle avait le shopping en horreur. Là, elle trouvait le terme plus que justifié. Néanmoins, elle descendit l'escalier sans broncher, gardant ses pensées pour elle. Elle savait que Karen choisirait elle-même ce qu'elle trouverait bon de porter. Même à seize ans, sa belle-mère la brimait dans des choix aussi simples que ceux de s'habiller comme elle l'aurait souhaité.

Le petit déjeuner se déroula sans encombre. Sarah crut même en ses espoirs d'échapper à une séance de magasinage avec sa belle-mère. Après avoir mangé, elle tenta, en vain, de regagner discrètement sa chambre.

- Où crois-tu te sauver jeune fille?

- Ah zut… murmura Sarah entre ses dents en pivotant pour faire face à sa belle-mère.

Après avoir faits de brèves salutations à son père qui resterait seul en compagnie de Toby, Sarah poussa la porte. Dehors, un air chaud l'accueillit alors qu'elle se dirigea vers la voiture garée devant l'entrée du garage. Elle prit place à côté de sa belle-mère dans leur chevrolet bleue. Le trajet se fit en silence. Sarah se tint tête appuyée sur sa main. Très vite, la voiture bifurqua sur une nouvelle avenue où les toits d'un imposant centre commercial apparurent à l'horizon. La ville de New York était plutôt paisible en cette avant-midi. Le stationnement offrait donc plusieurs choix de place disponible.

- Nous y voilà, dit sa belle-mère d'une voix enjouée en ouvrant la portière.

A contrecoeur, Sarah dut la suivre à l'intérieur du centre commercial. Les boutiques de vêtements étaient nombreuses et se succédaient toutes les unes aux autres.

« Et si on essayait celle-là? »

- Pourquoi pas? S'exclama Sarah sans enthousiasme.

- Arrête de faire cette tête, après tout c'est pour toi que nous sommes ici!

- Ouais, ouais.

Rapidement, une vendeuse se dirigea vers elles. Il ne leur fallu que quelques secondes pour sélectionner des paires de pantalon parmi tout l'éventail disponible. Avec une bonne pile dans les bras qui pesait lourdement, Sarah se dirigea vers une cabine d'essayage. La commis lui débarra avec plaisir la porte d'une des cabines. Seulement, lorsque Sarah en vit l'intérieur, elle faillit tout laisser tomber par terre.

- Oh non, c'est pas vrai!

Tout au fond de la cabine se tenait trois longs miroirs sur chacun des murs.

- Sarah, cesse de faire cette tête et entre!

- Mais je ne peux pas me changer là-dedans!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Elle est tout à fait convenable cette cabine!

Sarah se tourna vers la vendeuse avec un regard désespéré.

- Est-ce que toutes vos cabines sont comme cela?

- Oui, pourquoi cette question mademoiselle?

- Allons Sarah, cesse ses enfantillages!

La jeune femme inspira profondément avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la cabine. Elle verrouilla le loquet bien qu'elle sut que cela ne lui serait d'aucun secours contre la visite inopportune du Roi des gobelins.

- Tiens, tiens, qu'avons-nous là?

- Oh toi, fiche-moi la paix pour une fois! Dit-elle en regardant les trois réflexions de Jareth.

- Pourquoi t'obéirai-je? La situation est plus qu'amusante, ne trouves-tu pas ma chère Sarah?

- Amusante pour toi, mais pas pour moi!

Sarah soupira de nouveau. Elle se sentait coincée de toute part. D'un côté il y avait Jareth, de l'autre attendaient patiemment sa belle-mère et la vendeuse.

« Saleté, mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire?! »

Elle se débarrassa d'abord de la pile de vêtements en la mettant sur le tabouret noir qui se tenait dans la petite pièce où elle se trouvait.

- Alors Sarah, est-ce qu'une des paires te va?

- Un instant! Répondit-elle paniquée.

Le rire de Jareth trouva écho dans ses oreilles.

- Je me demande bien comment tu vas te sortir de cette situation, Sarah.

- Toi, tiens-toi tranquille! Tout ceci est complètement absurde!

- Tu as toujours su te fourrer dans ce genre de situation.

- Non! C'est de ta faute! Oh qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça, mon Dieu?!

- Sarah, est-ce que tout va bien? Montre-moi ce que ça donne!

D'un geste vif, Sarah s'empara des deux premières paires avant de déverrouiller le loquet.

« Celles-là sont trop grandes! »

- Je peux aller vous chercher les mêmes modèles dans une taille inférieure si vous le désirez. Dit poliment la vendeuse.

- Non, non, cela ne sera pas nécessaire!

- Sarah!!! Nous sommes venues ici dans le but de t'acheter des pantalons convenables, il n'est pas question que nous repartions les mains vides!

Hé merde, pensa Sarah en se mordant la lèvre inférieure avant de retourner dans sa cabine.

- Jareth, disparais!

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Roi des gobelins.

- Et pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille alors que tu t'apprêtes à m'offrir le plus beau des spectacles?

- Espèce de sale pervers! S'écria Sarah avant de cogner l'une des réflexions de son poing fermé.

Il lui fit la révérence comme si elle l'eut complimenté.

- Raaaaaah ! ! ragea-t-elle, impuissante. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait lui faire une proposition. « Et si nous faisions un marché? »

- Quel genre de marché? questionna le Roi des gobelins soudainement très intéressé par l'offre.

- Hé bien, je ne sais pas moi… Que désires-tu?

- Ahh…

Un moment, Jareth tapota son index contre ses lèvres en proie à une des réflexions des plus sérieuses. Que pouvait-il bien exiger d'elle?

- Sarah, dépêche-toi! dit Karen en cognant contre la porte.

- Vite!! Dit Sarah en se tournant de nouveau vers le Roi des gobelins.

- Un baiser…

- Quoi?

- Je désire un baiser, rien d'autre.

- Un baiser et tu me lasserais tranquille le temps que j'essaye mes pantalons? C'est promis?

- Oui, parole de Roi des gobelins.

Le cœur de Sarah se mit à battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle avait sa parole, alors pourquoi doutait-elle en cet instant? Elle devait agir et non réfléchir! Plus les secondes défilaient et plus sa belle-mère s'impatienterait de la voir ressortir portant ses nouveaux habits.

- D'accord. Dit-elle peu assurée.

Lentement, Sarah s'approcha de la glace du miroir. Elle trouvait la requête d'un goût étrange, surtout qu'elle ne ferait qu'embrasser la réflexion du Roi des gobelins, et non lui-même. Elle ferma les yeux qu'elle ouvrit rapidement après avoir senti non pas la froideur de la glace mais bien des lèvres de chair et de sang!

Jareth avait passé sa tête de l'autre côté du miroir ainsi que ses mains qui vinrent tenir le visage de Sarah. Avec douceur, il introduit sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche de la jeune femme. Surprise, Sarah n'avait néanmoins pas d'autre choix que de le laisser faire. Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut une éternité, leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Jareth en profita néanmoins pour passer sa langue une dernière fois aux commissures de ses lèvres. Sarah était sous le choc. Jareth, pour sa part, se contenta de sourire devant son air ébaubi.

- J'en conclus donc que tu as apprécié…

« Espèce de salaud! » ne trouva-t-elle à dire en s'essuyant la bouche. « Tu aurais au moins pu me prévenir! »

- Oui, mais ça n'aurait pas eu le même impact...

- Maintenant honore ta part du contrat!

- Bien entendu.

La réflexion du Roi des gobelins disparu aussitôt qu'il eut dit ces quelques mots. Sarah soupira d'aise. Enfin, elle était libre, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes, elle allait enfin connaître la paix. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la glace par réflexe. Rien. Que sa réflexion qui l'observait. Rassurée, elle défit les attaches de ses propres pantalons et se mit à essayer les autres jeans qu'elle avait ramassés tout à l'heure.

- Ah, celles-là te vont à ravir! S'exclama joyeusement sa belle-mère devant elle.

- Oui, je trouve aussi.

- Et en plus, elles vous sont offertes en rabais, se dépêcha de préciser la vendeuse.

Après avoir acheté quatre nouvelles paires de pantalons, Karen et Sarah repartirent à l'extérieur de la boutique avec deux sacs. Ses emplettes terminées et sourire aux lèvres, Sarah se dirigea vers la sortie, croyant ses péripéties terminées et bien loin derrière elle jusqu'à ce que Karen l'aborda de nouveau.

- Et si nous allions te faire essayer des sous-vêtements, maintenant?

* * *

C'est une première que je fais dans ce genre alors n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, le bouton en bas est là pour ça!

Merci d'être venu jeter un coup d'oeil^^!


End file.
